Brewing
This page relates to the custom brewery plugin , which is used to make alcohol in /TG/Craft with the assistance of Wooden Barrels. For information relating to normal Alchemy performed in a brewing stand, please use Google. Brewing To brew potions, mix the ingredients into a boiling cauldron, heated over fire (use netherack). Cook the mixture for the allocated duration as detailed below (use a clock on the pot to check if the mixture is ready). Then, extract the drinks using 3 empty glasses on the pot. If the recipe requires any distill runs, add the incomplete potion to a brewing stand, and combine with glow-stone dust as many times as required for your drink. Finally, age the drink in a wooden barrel, only as appropriate. Note: some drinks such as vodka will be ruined by aging. Drinking Most of the brewed drinks have an alcoholic value, which can lead to making the player drunk. Side effects of this may include dizziness, blindness, slurred talking and more. To sober up, try drinking lots of milk and eating bread, or simply wait for the effects to fade off. If you need to talk in chat whilst drunk, use * or [] at the start and end of the sentence to talk normally. Aging Drinks can be aged by being placed into a wooden barrel. Certain drinks require a specific type of barrel (refer to list below). Each minecraft day is equal to a whole year of aging. To make a barrel you must place 4 steps upside down (as shown in the picture) and then place 4 steps on top of them in the opposite direction, next place a sign which says Barrel Recipes # name: Different names for bad/normal/good # ingredients: List of 'material or id,data/amount' # cookingtime: Time in real minutes ingredients have to boil # distillruns: How often it has to be distilled for full alcohol (0=without distilling) # wood: Wood of the barrel 0=any 1=Birch 2=Oak 3=Jungle 4=Spruce 5=Acacia 6=Dark Oak # age: Time in Minecraft-days, the potion has to age in a barrel 0=no aging # color: Color of the potion after distilling/aging. # difficulty: 1-10 accuracy needed to get good quality (1 = unaccurate/easy, 10 = very precise/hard) # alcohol: Absolute amount of alcohol 0-100 in a perfect potion (will be added directly to the player, where 100 means fainting) 1: Skunky Wheatbeer/Wheatbeer/Fine Wheatbeer ingredients - WHEAT/3 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 1 age: 2 difficulty: 1 alcohol: 5 2: Skunky Beer/Beer/Fine Beer ingredients: - WHEAT/6 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 3 difficulty: 1 alcohol: 6 3: Skunky Darkbeer/Darkbeer/Fine Darkbeer ingredients: - WHEAT/6 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 4 age: 8 difficulty: 2 alcohol: 7 4: Awkward Mead/Mead/&6Golden Mead ingredients: - SUGAR_CANE/6 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 4 difficulty: 2 alcohol: 9 5: Apple Mead/Sweet Apple Mead/&6Sweet Golden Apple Mead ingredients: - SUGAR_CANE/6 - APPLE/2 cookingtime: 4 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 4 difficulty: 4 alcohol: 12 6: Bitter Rum/Spicy Rum/&6Golden Rum ingredients: - SUGAR_CANE/14 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 2 distilltime: 30 wood: 2 age: 14 difficulty: 6 alcohol: 30 7: Lousy Vodka/Vodka/Russian Vodka ingredients: - POTATO_ITEM/10 cookingtime: 15 distillruns: 3 age: 0 difficulty: 4 alcohol: 20 8: Poor Absinthe/Absinthe/Strong Absinthe ingredients: - LONG_GRASS/15 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 6 distilltime: 80 difficulty: 8 alcohol: 45 9: Potato soup ingredients: - POTATO_ITEM/5 - LONG_GRASS/3 cookingtime: 3 difficulty: 1 10: Stale Coffee/Coffee/Strong Coffee ingredients: - INK_SACK,3/12 - MILK_BUCKET/2 cookingtime: 2 difficulty: 3 11:Poor Wine/Wine/&6Classic Wine ingredients: - MELON/8 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 4 difficulty: 8 alcohol: 11 12: Poor Kvass/Kvass/&6Ebin Kvass ingredients: - WHEAT/3 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 0 difficulty: 9 alcohol: 2 13: Weak Strychnine/Strychnine/&6Potent Strychnine ingredients: - LONG_GRASS/3 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 6 difficulty: 10 alcohol: 100 14: Herbal Tea/Opium Tea/&6Potent Opium Tea ingredients: - LONG_GRASS/2 - SUGAR_CANE/4 - WHEAT/1 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 0 difficulty: 9 alcohol: 1 15: Poor Gin/Gin/&6Top Gin ingredients: - POTATO_ITEM/2 - LONG_GRASS/6 - WHEAT/6 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 5 wood: 0 difficulty: 6 alcohol: 40 16: Poor Zivania/Zivania/&6Thoukos' Zivania ingredients: - MELON/4 - LONG_GRASS/4 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 5 wood: 2 age: 9 difficulty: 9 alcohol: 45 17: Poor Champagne/Champagne/&6Dom Perignon ingredients: - EMERALD/8 - DIAMOND/1 cookingtime: 7 wood: 0 age: 6 difficulty: 7 alcohol: 16 18: Poor Korn/Korn/&6Kornbrand ingredients: - WHEAT/5 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 4 difficulty: 6 alcohol: 36 19: Weak Ayahuasca/Ayahuasca/&6Potent Ayahuasca ingredients: - VINE/8 cookingtime: 10 difficulty: 7 alcohol: 2 20: Poor Green Tea/Green Tea/&6Gyokuro ingredients: - VINE/3 - LONG_GRASS/3 cookingtime: 5 difficulty: 5 21: Poor Potion of Stealth/Potion of Stealth/&6Sam Fisher's Piss ingredients: - GOLDEN_APPLE/16 - MILK_BUCKET/1 - RED_MUSHROOM/6 cookingtime: 240 difficulty: 10 22: Poor Rakija/Rakija/&6Srpska Rakija ingredients: - APPLE/4 - VINE/1 cookingtime: 6 distillruns: 5 difficulty: 8 alcohol: 48 23: Poor Ayran/Ayran/&6Kirischir's Ayran ingredients: - MILK_BUCKET/3 - QUARTZ/1 - LONG_GRASS/1 cookingtime: 2 age: 1 difficulty: 9 24: Poor Jewish Tears/Jewish Tears/Sweet Jewish Tears ingredients: - GOLD_INGOT/20 cookingtime: 2 difficulty: 9 25: Poor Pilsner/Pilsner/&6Loliberger's Pils ingredients: - WHEAT/6 - RED_MUSHROOM/3 cookingtime: 5 age: 4 difficulty: 8 alcohol: 10 26: Poor Mida's Touch/Mida's Touch/&6Golden Mida's Touch ingredients: - WHEAT/2 - MELON/4 - SUGAR_CANE/2 cookingtime: 6 age: 4 wood: 2 difficulty: 7 alcohol: 10 27: Piss/Spiced Cider/Arongo's Spiced Cider ingredients: - APPLE/3 - SUGAR_CANE/2 - MILK_BUCKET/1 - INK_SACK,3/2 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 4 difficulty: 10 alcohol: 2 28: Awkward Wine/Wine/Greek Wine ingredients: - Vine/12 cookingtime: 10 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 10 difficulty: 3 alcohol: 15 29: Rotten Kefir/Kefir/Mongol Kefir ingredients: - MILK_BUCKET/3 - RED_MUSHROOM/2 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 0 wood: 5 age: 2 difficulty: 8 alcohol: 20 30: smelly Lotus/Lotus/Egyptian Lotus ingredients: - WHEAT/3 - LONG_GRASS/6 cookingtime: 10 distillruns: 0 distilltime: 60 wood: 5 age: 12 difficulty: 10 alcohol: 23 31: Disgusting Stonepiss/Stonepiss/&6Fine Stonepiss ingredients: - STONE/5 - SUGAR_CANE/20 - INK_SACK,4/20 - BROWN_MUSHROOM/5 cookingtime: 20 distillruns: 5 distilltime: 120 wood: 6 age: 30 difficulty: 10 alcohol: 90 32: Weak Bloodbeer/ Bloodbeer/ Strong Bloodbeer ingredients: - REDSTONE/3 - SUGAR/1 - WHEAT/2 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 3 distilltime: 20 wood: 4 age: 10 difficulty: 5 alcohol: 35 33 Bitter Cocoa/Cocoa Drink/Hot Chocolate ingredients: - COCOA/6 - SUGAR/3 - POTION/1 cookingtime: 8 color: BROWN difficulty: 7 34 Weak Boldjuice/ Boldjuice/ Strong Boldjuice ingredients: - SUGAR/2 - MELON/5 - CARROT/4 - COCOA/ cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 1 wood: 2 age: 1 color: YELLOW difficulty: 4 alcohol: 8 35 Rabbit's piss / Rabbit's Brew / Great Rabbit's Brew ingredients: - CARROT/10 - SUGAR_CANE/5 - LONG_GRASS/10 cookingtime: 15 distillruns: 6 distilltime: 80 wood: 0 age: 10 color: ORANGE difficulty: 10 alcohol: 30 36 Red Grape Juice/Red Wine/Red Vintage Wine ingredients: -NETHER_WART/8 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 15 color: DARK_RED difficulty: 7 alcohol: 35 37 Lousy Brandy/Brandy/Fine Brandy ingredients: -NETHER_WART/12 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 5 wood: 2 age: 25 color: DARK_RED difficulty: 9 alcohol: 60 38 Simple Cheese / Fine Cheese / Aged Cheese ingredients: - MILK_BUCKET/4 - SUGAR/1 - BROWN_MUSHROOM/1 cookingtime: 18 distillruns: 2 distilltime: 20 wood: 0 age: 15 color: YELLOW difficulty: 7 alcohol: 2 39 Dread Concoction / Thick Potion / Soy Sauce ingredients: - SUGAR/7 - NETHER_WART/17 - INK_SACK,3/3 cookingtime: 13 distillruns: 5 distilltime: 23 wood: 3 age: 11 color: BLACK difficulty: 10 alcohol: 11 40 Warm Ashes / Single Feather / Phoenix Down ingredients: - SUGAR/6 - FEATHER/3 - GUNPOWDER/2 - GLOWSTONE_DUST/5 cookingtime: 26 distillruns: 4 distilltime: 60 wood: 5 age: 20 color: BRIGHT_RED difficulty: 9 alcohol: 10 Category:Plugins